


Let's go out

by LittleDeadMaiden



Series: Let's do it (or "How it could have happened") [2]
Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDeadMaiden/pseuds/LittleDeadMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy wasn't sure if doing the first step has been a wise idea, however it wasn't really him who started it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go out

Teddy has never imagined being in a relationship overfilled with romantic feelings, light kisses and serenades. His imagination could have probably create such a picture, but he preferred to keep all of his dreams locked in his room. The only ones who have ever seen him blushing because of a description of a dating couple were his books. Teddy Bijapur has always been a relatively shy person.  
However, everything has changed recently in his life thanks to his older sister. Kennedy, who apparently has inherited her dad's power of observation and psychoanalysis, figured out that Teddy has fallen for Vincent. For Kennedy it might have sounded weird or even disgusting, but for Teddy his crush on Vincent was something special, something exotic and unexplored. Teddy could have woken up in the middle of the night panting and sweating because of the lewd dreams that he had with the presence of one tall, muscular, gentle (and such a hot) guy. These dreams were his treasure, only in his sleep Teddy could allow himself to touch Vincent's hair, only there he could kiss him deeply, trying to lean to the bigger boy's body closer and to feel his erection through jeans.  
Teddy has cursed himself for revealing his secret to Kennedy as she got overexcited and phoned Vincent from Teddy's phone. She was the one who planned everything whereas Teddy wasn't ready yet. The half-Indian boy needed time to get adjusted to the situation, but as Ken gave him the last advise he felt more calm.  
-Teddy, relax. Even if Vincent hasn't fallen for you yet he might do in a while. Trust me.  
Kennedy's smile didn't seem as satiric as their father's, but it also wasn't as caring and loving as their mother's. Teddy could only nod and leave the mansion.  
Vincent was standing there next to his car parked outside the gates. As long as he could remember, Teddy always had Vincent next to him. No matter what or when something happened, he knew he could call Vincent and his best friend would rush to him. He even thought of Vincent as of his personal knight, protective and caring, but he could have never revealed his thoughts or dreams to Vincent. He just couldn't. Well, up until now.  
Teddy walked slowly to Vincent's car, and with a welcoming warm smile he sat into it. Vincent hopped in as well.  
-Where do you wanna go? I mean, it's not I mind anything, but you sounded worried, dude...,- Vincent mumbled, smiling shyly.  
Teddy smirked,- Let's drive to any park. I need a bit of fresh air.  
-Okay, dude,- without any other questions Vincent turned on the engine and start driving to the nearest park.  
The park at night looked futuristically and enchanting, with the water in the pond reflecting the moon and leaves crinkling under the shoes. Two boys walked to the closest bench, and it suddenly reminded Teddy of the times when they have been eating ice cream sitting on the same (or similar) bench. As they sat down, Vincent looked straight into Teddy's eyes.  
-So... Do you wanna talk?- he asked hesitantly. Teddy bit his lip as he looked at the worried (such a handsome) face. His heart was beating as fast as it had never done before, he saw those weird black dots and he felt his vision becoming blurry. Why, why did he start having that conversation with Kennedy? Why did he tell her the name of his secret crush? Why did he fall for such a popular guy? He felt warm hand touching his own one, and stared at the contrast of their skin. Great, they don't even have a relatively similar skin color.  
-Vincent...I...,- all the words stopped there in his throat and he couldn't pronounce anything properly. He felt his hand being squeezed tightly, and he felt that this big guy sitting next to him is really amazing - he could calm Teddy down when young Bijapur couldn't do it himself.  
-Can you please close you eyes? Your stare is a bit..,- Teddy blushed lightly as he saw Vincent blushing as well. Vincent closed his eyes immediately and murmured something like "sorry".  
This was his moment. Now, with no one looking, he could do it. He could confess to his greatest (and only) crush. He had to. There they are, sitting so close, but still being so far from each other. Will Vincent hit him like John did after his mother's death? Will he stop talking to Teddy? "How will I live without you?"- Teddy thought.  
He didn't know how it happened, but his lips were touching Vincent's. Teddy opened his eyes widely shocked by what he has done, and having an urge to see Vincent's reaction. Vincent had the same expression - his eyes were open, red blush flushing on the cheeks. Teddy wanted to move back giving Vincent an opportunity to get back to reality and go away leaving him alone. Teddy was about to break down and cry, but he felt Vincent hugging him and leaning closer to his face.  
No way. No freaking way! It couldn't be real! Teddy has never been so excited but when Vincent's hot tongue brushed against his bottom lip and his teeth clenched on the same lip. Teddy moaned quietly, moving himself closer to Vincent. He put his arms around blond's neck, getting better access to his lips. The whole world for those two seemed to be concentrated on the tongues dancing in a wet kiss, sloppy and loud, saliva dripping down their chins and heavy breaths.  
-I love you so much,- Teddy was the first one to say something, moving his hands from the neck to the soft blond hair.  
-Teddy...I could have only dreamt about it,- Vincent was as embarrassed and excited as Teddy. So Kennedy was right - Vincent has really had feeling for Teddy, and now Teddy was thankful that he has such a cool and understanding sister.  
-Let's move to my house, - whispered the desi guy.  
-Yeah.  
Teddy didn't remember mush about their way back to his mansion and he didn't remember how they were going to his room. Well, it was only Vincent walking as he carried Teddy holding him in a position that allowed them to keep kissing. Teddy remembered everything apart form walking. He remembered how Vincent whispered "so pretty, my baby" and "god, you're so hot". And for Teddy it was more than enough because he himself could only say "faster", "Vincent, you're so big" or "I want you badly". Neither of them lied, and their bodies now were tangled into one. Vincent pulled his t-shirt over his head, and then started to unbutton Teddy's, and Teddy didn't mind. He also didn't mind Vincent covering his chest with light kisses and lick, touching his back and gripping his ass. He could feel Vincent's erection, and what is more embarrassing - he wanted the blond without pants. Teddy took Vincent's hand and led it to the zip of his own trousers, with his eyes giving a positive silent answer to Vincent's obvious silent question. They were totally a great couple as he realized that they really don't need any words, their bodies were capable of expressing their feelings. The blond guy's hand slid underneath the elastic of Teddy's underwear, slightly touching his dick. Teddy whined as tip of his dick was touched by Vincent, precome leaving on his fingers. Teddy leaned to Vincent's boxers and rubbed his crotch gently, getting high with his boyfriend's moan. The dual handjob went on for god knows how long, but Teddy new that it's not the end. He wanted more of Vincent, more of his toned body, he needed him.  
-Vincent, let's do it, - he whispered into the bigger guy's ear, making him shiver. Vincent looked at Teddy as he had just given him an enormous Christmas present or whatever. Teddy knew that the most painful and embarrassing thing is about to happen, but his common sense said Goodbye and left him there, in his room with the hottest guy ever sitting in front of him and wanting him. Teddy pulled down his underwear and went down leaning on the silky bed sheets.  
Vincent has never imagined it happening, but there he was - looking at horny Teddy, whose cheeks remained red since they came to the park. His Teddy looked even sexier than in his dreams, and now he had an opportunity to take him. No, not even take him - they were going to make love. Vincent moved closer to Teddy and massaged his back.  
-Dude, are you sure?- he whispered into his boyfriends ear, and heard a quick,but quiet reply. It didn't even take him a minute to fetch a condom and some hand cream from Teddy's nightstand. Vincent covered his fingers in the cream and started preparing Teddy with one finger, adding more as he went along. At first, Teddy felt weird, and it also hurt, but as Vincent found his pleasure spot he moaned deeply and his erection seemed to harden again. He loved Vincent's hands, he loved seeing them playing the guitar previously, and now he loved them inside stretching him for his first tome. Vincent didn't need to be told when he can start, so he just put the condom on and started moving in steadily. He felt the tightness of Teddy's ass, he wanted to go faster but as he got some personal experience he knew that for the first time it can take forever to get used to a dick up your ass. Teddy, however, was overexcited from being so close with the person he had a crush on for a while, so that he felt only a bit of pain pulsing in his ass. He enjoyed being stretched by Vincent's huge cock, he enjoyed having a warm body next to him and he definitely enjoyed being filled up and waiting for muscles to adjust to his boyfriends size.  
Vincent had to set a rhythm himself as he knew that it was Teddy's first time ever having sex, and he felt like a sinner because of fucking with all of those girls and Louis. Neither Teddy nor Vincent said anything up until Teddy got acceptably loose and started moving his hips towards Vincent in order to get fucked deeper. As Teddy found out straight after he got Vincent balls-deep in him, he didn't have to worry about Vincent finding a pose to hit the prostate as his dick touched it all the time. Teddy couldn't stay silent and he tried to moan less lewdly, but Vincent was more perverted and started increasing the pace, making Teddy whine and scream. Vincent stared at the brown smooth skin on Teddy's back and couldn't resist licking it as he moved backwards and out of Teddy.  
-Fuck...Vince...Vincent, - Teddy mumbled,- please. I'm gonna cum soon, - his now unhappy voice have turned Vincent on even harder, and he decided to shake things up a little bit. Teddy found himself being turned around to face Vincent and to be sat on the taller guy's lap.  
-C'mon dude. Give me a ride,- Vincent smiled at his boyfriend and lifted him to allow him to get onto his dick. Teddy screamed with his voice similar to one of a girl, and for the first time in the evening he thought of himself as of a freak John was talking about - a girly, nerdy, weak dork. He felt like crying for a second, but the sight of Vincent's crystal-blue eyes woken him up - he had his knight to calm him down anytime. For several seconds Teddy was lowering himself, and Vincent's cock seemed too big for smaller boy's slender body. As soon as he got more courage and curiosity Teddy started rocking hips to get in a new position, trying to make himself feel better and to tease his boyfriend who was really feeling it. Teddy's own cock was about to explode and a few drops of precome had already dropped down onto Vincent's abs.  
-Shit, man..,- Vincent exhaled loudly,- I'm gonna cum soon. Fuuuck,- he moaned as Teddy rocked his hips sideways and sat onto Vincent's lap. The half-Indian guy was sweating and his skin looked delicious for Vincent, so he didn't want to loose a chance and bite on it when Teddy moved up.  
-Ohh, Vincent. Please, - Teddy mumbled,- I'm so close.  
Neither of them needed a reminder to get the pace faster and deeper, what Teddy felt was something really tiring but pleasurable. Vincent, on the other hand, seemed quite happy with this amount on exercise going on, and Teddy felt jealous of these muscles, but then realized that he does have them. Not directly, but he has the owner himself. The owner, who is his best friend, his protector and his lover. Then all of the thoughts were being wiped away by a storming orgasm that hit both guys at the same time, making Teddy bend his back and tighten his muscles. Vincent had his orgasm finished quicker than his boyfriend, so he was enjoying the view of Teddy stretching and letting him see his sexy body.  
-That was really amazing,- Teddy panted heavily,- Now I get it why each and every cheerleader wanted to get into your pants. - Vincent laughed because of the way Teddy said that, and then looked into his eyes. The warm brown color met icy blue one, letting two guys tell each other what only two of them could understand through their eyes. They knew how to say "I love you" silently, and after doing so Vincent moved closer to Teddy to give him a cozy hug and fall asleep. Teddy's last thought was that they didn't even tell each other about their feelings, but he didn't mind really - he knew about Vincent's feelings now and Vincent knew about his, and they did everything through eyesight. That have must been the most awkward confession, but Teddy couldn't care less.


End file.
